


green with a hint of peach

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Max doesn’t want to, but she can’t help looking at her.El isbeautiful. It’s stupid - El probably looks at Max and sees smudged eyeliner and chipped nail polish and ripped jeans. Max looks at El, and she sees perfection.





	green with a hint of peach

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know enough about the 80ies. It's a problem. I imagine them around sixteen here. (The title is a work in progress.)
> 
> The prompts can be found [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl). Day One is _Opposites_.

The cigarette drops from her fingers to the ground, and Max grinds it against the ground to extinguish the sparks. She digs through her pockets for another one, when she steps into the yard. Max doesn’t want to, but she can’t help looking at her.

El is beautiful. She always is, but sometimes she will do something to her hair, or wear something peach coloured and Max will feel her heart ache in her chest.

It’s stupid - El probably looks at Max and sees smudged eyeliner and chipped nail polish and ripped jeans. Max looks at El, and she sees perfection.

And Max can’t help but laugh at the irony - El is everybody’s darling, even though she doesn’t seem to care at all. She will punch David Miller straight in the face, with her perfectly manicured fingernails. She wears pink and peach and suspenders and soft sweaters, her hair falling in curls around her face.

And Max? Max wears black leather and dyes the tips of her hair blue, chips the neon green nail polish off, and has the tongue piercing that makes the teachers look at her disapprovingly whenever she speaks. And she wants so badly for someone to tell her she’s accepted - but nobody does.

And if all of that wasn’t enough, El needs to be the daughter of a police chief. Because Jane Eleanor Hopper can’t be anyone else but the daughter of the man that arrested Billy twice. Last month.

So Max looks at all these facts and thinks that maybe, she’s just a fucking dumbass who fell in love with a girl that was everything Max was not. And while opposites do attract, Max isn’t sure that applies here.

El is walking across the yard towards the bicycle stand when Wheeler and Henderson catch up with her.

Sighing, Max turns away to finally find that cigarette she had been looking for. Because that is just another thing on the list: El likes boys, and Max is quite the opposite. She likes girls - and she likes El, but she’s not dumb enough to hope for anything to come from it. She’s not dumb enough to tell anyone either.

The cigarette tastes like nothing, but it gives her hands something to do.

Risking another glance, Max sees El laugh at something Henderson had said. It makes her heart grow a little bigger, even though it hurts.

Then El looks up and her eyes meet Max’. She smiles at her, her lovely smile reminding Max of honey and peaches and the sun on a cloudy day.

It takes her a moment, but at last, she smiles back. Her smile must look strange - her lips painted the brightest shade of pink, clashing with her hair, and she doesn’t smile a lot at school.

But El’s smile widens a little, and Max feels her heart lurch. To calm down, she takes a drag of her cigarette. And for a second, she thinks that El’s eyes flicker to her mouth, lingering. But she knows she is just imagining things - El is her opposite, after all. There’s no chance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rie, you're a terrible influence on me.


End file.
